The Voice
by Invader Vega
Summary: Malik and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring learn about eternity, love, and loss. Thiefshipping, knifeplay, bloodplay, S&M overtones. 50 sentences, one pairing. Written for the 1sentence community.


_A/N: Written for the 1sentence Challenge over on the ol' LJ. The challenge is to respond to 50 one-word prompts with a sentence each. I really like how this turned out. A lot of it was inspired by the song by Celtic Woman, "The Voice", and there's some references to the song in the piece itself. All the prompts tie together in one big story, so have fun with that._

_Oh, and before I forget - please read/review my latest fic, Tea Time. No one has read it so far because it's a het rarepair with a character that is usually only in slash, but I'm rather proud of it and I want it to be read. :(_

--------

**#1. Ring.**  
In theory he was glad the whole damnable thing was over, but knowing the ring was still in the collapsed pyramid made Malik sick for reasons he didn't want to think about.

--------

**#2. Hero.**  
"Isn't it nice to be one of the heroes, for a change?" Isis asked him after Yugi and his friends left for Japan.

--------

**#3. Memory.**  
It pissed Bakura off when Malik talked about his childhood, and for a long time he didn't know why – then, the night after the Battle City finals, he realized it was because (in the Spirit's mind), bad memories were still better than none at all.

--------

**#4. Box.**  
Bakura didn't stay long in Malik's rattrap hideout long – not when he could be roaming the streets, _free._

--------

**#5. Run.**  
"Just shut the fuck up and run!" shouted Bakura, throwing him the bag of cash.

--------

**#6. Hurricane.**  
Malik's moods shifted like winds in a hurricane, and it was all he could do to just keep him calm enough to keep the other Malik from surfacing – as if he should have cared in the first place, what with all the trouble he caused him.

--------

**#7. Wings.**  
"Are those wings on your hair or something?" Malik asked one night after a particularly spectacular fuck.

--------

**#8. Cold.**  
The Spirit's eyes were thousands of times more frozen than the thin blade of the knife on his chest.

--------

**#9. Red.**  
Malik's blood poured into his borrowed mouth, onto the sheets, onto the hands of his host, and it reminded Bakura very distinctly of being alive.

--------

**#10. Drink.**  
Bakura didn't drink, but Malik did – and when he did, he drank until he couldn't remember his own name.

--------

**#11. Midnight.**  
The moonlight streamed through the window onto their naked bodies, and even though the whole thing was just a transition anyway, Malik stupidly thought they could stay the way they were forever.

--------

**#12. Temptation.**  
Feeling wasn't a familiar concept to the Spirit, and several times while they were in the act, he just wanted to slice Malik's throat – but what made him even angrier was the knowledge that he'd regret it if he did.

--------

**#13. View.**  
"Nice view," he said, smirking, as he loomed over Malik like a blighted palm tree.

--------

**#14. Music.**  
"I am the voice of the past that will always be," he whispered into Malik's ear the night they met, as he shoved him against the wall.

--------

**#15. Silk.**  
Malik was practically an Ancient Egyptian treasure himself – made of gold and silk, and layers upon curses that would destroy you if you touched it.

--------

**#16. Cover.**  
"You almost blew my cover at dinner, you idiot," he gasped as Bakura kissed his neck hard enough to bruise, and he hoped that they wouldn't make enough noise to alert the others on the blimp.

--------

**#17. Promise.**  
They wouldn't promise each other eternity even if it were a possibility - even if they both wanted it.

--------

**#18. Dream.**  
There were more than a few nights when Malik woke up screaming, but for some reason Bakura never got angry about it.

--------

**#19. Candle.**  
Malik knew the Spirit would never understand that when you grew up in a world of candles and darkness, the sun wasn't something to be feared.

--------

**#20. Talent.**  
"You have talent," Bakura laughed after their first duel, "but I'm still better."

--------

**#21. Silence.**  
Malik went back to Egypt, and suddenly Bakura's existence was full of silence.

--------

**#22. Journey.**  
He was a good guy now, and that meant condemning his former partner, and moving on with life – and maybe since he couldn't do either effectively, it meant that he wasn't very good after all.

--------

**#23. Fire.**  
Malik was like a bonfire that would consume him if he didn't keep his distance, but the Spirit was a pyromaniac at heart.

--------

**#24. Strength.**  
"You know," Rishid told him when they were finally back in Egypt, "it took a lot of strength for you to do what you did – leaving him."

--------

**#25. Mask.**  
Bakura could always recognize when Malik had possessed someone, even if he was masked by the body's true owner.

--------

**#26. Ice.**  
The Spirit was as white as a glacier, and as cold and implacable as one as well.

--------

**#27. Fall.**  
Malik understood one day why they called it "falling in love" – it was almost solely an accident that Bakura meant more to him than the ghost who would kill the Pharaoh.

--------

**#28. Forgotten.**  
Everyone had forgotten just what he was capable of – even Malik – and he was going to make sure they paid dearly for that.

--------

**#29. Dance.**  
Their limbs intertwined in a flurry of uncontrollable energy to the rich, haunting Celtic drum beat.

--------

**#30. Body.**  
It wasn't Bakura's body – well, it was – but he knew how to use it, as Malik learned whenever he argued with him.

--------

**#31. Sacred.**  
Some part of Malik, the part that had been bred into him by a thousand-year legacy , knew that what he did with Bakura was profane and twisted because he was a _thief_ and Malik was the _guard, _but all that sacred duty had ever given him were scars in a language he didn't care to understand – not when his other scars spoke such a better one.

--------

**#32. Farewells.**  
Going back to where the Pharaoh's tomb had been, several years later, brought Malik no more closure than when he last flew back to Egypt.

--------

**#33. World.**  
"For you, my dear," he said with a sarcastic little bow, "I would give the world."

--------

**#34. Formal.**  
"Don't call me 'san', it's weird – besides, I know you don't respect me any more than I respect you."

--------

**#35. Fever.**  
Their bodies were pressed together in the dark, clammy and hot with shallow, quick breaths, a symptom of their disease.

--------

**#36. Laugh.**  
"What kind of hairspray do you suppose the Pharaoh uses to get that kind of lift?" Bakura quipped, and Malik almost inhaled his vodka.

--------

**#37. Lies.**  
"Make no mistake," Bakura told him after the first time they had sex, "this – and you – are nothing to me."

--------

**#38. Forever.**  
They were running out of time, and they both knew it, but Malik acted as if they _would _be together forever – and even if the Spirit pretended that it annoyed him, he wanted it too.

--------

**#39. Overwhelmed.**  
The tears fell completely silently onto the dry sand that buried the Spirit, and part of the reason Malik cried was because he was crying at all.

--------

**#40. Whisper.**  
"Malik," he whispered with some distaste, "there's a very good chance that I might have fallen in love with you – if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

--------

**#41. Wait.**  
He had lost his body, but it was alright – Bakura was there to wait with him.

--------

**#42. Talk.**  
"Hey, Bakura… I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted you to know that being good sucks, and if you were still around… I'd go and rob a bank with you or something."

--------

**#43. Search.**  
One particularly bad, idiotic day, Malik actually tried to dig the tomb up with nothing but his own hands – and the next day, the winds made it seem like no one had been there at all.

--------

**#44. Hope.**  
The Spirit suddenly realized that he still existed despite all the reasons why he shouldn't, and for some reason Malik's face rose in his mind's eye.

--------

**#45. Eclipse.**  
Bakura's face blocked out the moon, and cast a shadow over Malik.

--------

**#46. Gravity.**  
No matter how they tried to push each other away, the force of their personalities drew them together even when the laws of the universe interceded.

--------

**#47. Highway.**  
"I hate that song," Bakura muttered, as they sat on the balcony with Malik and watched the headlights on the highway below.

--------

**#48. Unknown.**  
The Spirit had no idea what he was supposed to do now that the Pharaoh had gone to the Afterlife and not him, but he knew what he _would _do.

--------

**#49. Lock.**  
It didn't matter if Malik locked the door to his hideout or not, because Bakura was a thief, and all good thieves could get into a locked room.

--------

**#50. Breathe.**  
In the middle of the night, suddenly Malik _knew _that the Spirit was there, that he could _stay _this time, and after seven years, he could finally breathe again.

--------


End file.
